Pour l'éternité
by IchabodCraneBurton
Summary: "Rien n'importait plus que Steve à ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était être prêt de lui. Le protéger. Le serrer dans ses bras." [OS Stucky enfants]


_NdA : J'adore le Stucky, je risque de poster pas mal de fics (au moins des OS) sur Steve et Bucky, comme j'ai pas mal de fics les concernant à écrire. J'espère que ce OS tout fluffy vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)_

* * *

Il faisait nuit et l'internat était silencieux. Les rayons de la lune éclairaient faiblement les chambres des garçons endormis. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, sauf le souffle du vent dans les branches des arbres dehors, et peut-être aussi quelques ronflements.

Tous rêvaient paisiblement, alors qu'un garçon de treize ans se retournait inlassablement dans son lit. Il était près d'une heure du matin et Bucky ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il revivait la journée dans sa tête et pensait à son meilleur ami, dormant dans le lit voisin.

Il tourna la tête vers Steve mais ce dernier lui tournait le dos. Les yeux de Bucky s'attardèrent sur la silhouette frêle de son ami sous les draps. Il était si petit, si mince, si fragile. Mais il détestait qu'on le considère comme quelqu'un de faible. S'il y avait bien un garçon au monde qui ne reculait jamais face à un combat, c'était Steven Rogers.

Le courage du jeune homme continuait d'impressionner Bucky, mais il le rendait également très nerveux. Ce n'était pas le fait de tout le temps devoir sauver les fesses de Steve qui l'embêtait. Au contraire il pourrait suivre son compagnon de toujours au bout du monde.

Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la peur de perdre Steve. La peur qu'un jour son frère de cœur se retrouve impliquer dans un combat trop grand pour lui et de ne pas être là pour l'aider et le sortir des embrouilles. La peur que quelqu'un fasse du mal à Steve et qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher ça. Bucky ne pouvait jamais arrêter de s'inquiéter pour son ami, alors même que ce dernier lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas besoin de personne pour s'en sortir.

Mais aujourd'hui encore Bucky avait été là pour lui sauver la mise. Et pour son meilleur ami il avait récolté un œil au beurre noir et une punition. Cet enfoiré de Joe, colosse de dix-sept ans, s'en était encore pris à Steve. Ce dernier était assis seul sur un banc dans la cour de l'internat, le nez plongé dans son carnet de croquis et les doigts noircis par le fusain, quand Joe s'était approché et avait regardé les dessins par-dessus son épaule, avant de s'en moquer bruyamment. Il avait ensuite arraché le carnet des mains de Steve puis, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avait pris plaisir à déchirer la page en cours. Le petit blond avait alors remonté les manches de sa chemise, probablement prêt à sauter sur Joe.

Mais Bucky, qui avait vu la scène de loin, avait couru s'interposer entre les deux et avait pris Joe par le col de sa veste avant que Steve ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Le brun était plutôt grand pour son âge, et ne faisait qu'une tête de moins que Joe. Ce dernier l'avait violemment mis à terre en lui assénant une droite en plein dans le visage.

Mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter Bucky -il s'agissait de Steve quand même !- qui s'était relevé rapidement pour balancer à Joe le plus prodigieux des coups de poing qu'il ait jamais donné de sa vie. Le grand gaillard en était tombé sur les fesses avant de se frotter la joue et de partir en courant. Il allait avoir un beau bleu. Malheureusement pour lui, un surveillant avait tout vu et Bucky avait été puni, sans aucun regret.

Et là, dans son lit, Bucky se repassait le moment en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait tellement envie de faire souffrir Joe. Il estimait qu'il méritait plus qu'un seul coup, pour toutes les fois où il avait embêté Steve. Bucky se jura que si jamais ce gars essayait une nouvelle fois de s'en prendre à son meilleur ami, il lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à Steve. Personne n'osait quand Bucky Barnes était dans les parages.

Le jeune homme brûlait de rage contre tout ce qui pouvait ou voulait nuire à Steve. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Il savait qu'il pourrait donner sa vie s'il le fallait. Rien n'importait plus que Steve à ses yeux. Bucky ne savait pas s'il était normal de ressentir ces sentiments si forts pour son meilleur ami. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était être prêt de lui. Le protéger. Le serrer dans ses bras.

Alors Bucky s'assit dans son lit pour vérifier que les autres garçons présents dans la chambre dormaient bien, puis se leva sans le moindre bruit. Il fit le tour du lit de Steve de manière à se trouver face à son visage. Il se pencha au-dessus de son ami de toujours.

« -Hé, Steve, dit-il le plus bas possible en secouant doucement le bras du blond.

-Hum…, soupira Steve.

\- Steve...

\- Hein ? Quoi ? »

Steve fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux. A la lumière de la lune, dans la pénombre de la pièce, Bucky regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir le bleu des iris de son ami.

« - Bucky ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-il.

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Fais-moi un peu de place. »

Avant même que Steve ne puisse répliquer, Bucky se glissa sous les draps du blond et s'allongea sur le côté, face à son ami. Steve fronçait toujours les sourcils, même si au fond de lui, il était heureux que Bucky soit près de lui.

« - Tu devrais être dans ton lit, répliqua-t-il.

\- J'avais envie de venir dans le tien, » répondit simplement Bucky.

De son côté, Steve sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Oui, il était très heureux que Bucky soit là, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« - Si le surveillant entrait et nous voyait…

\- Il nous verra pas. Il voit jamais rien de toute façon.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils dorment tous, y a pas à s'en faire. »

Les deux adolescents sentaient leur cœur battre la chamade, tandis que leurs visages se trouvaient à peine à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Steve déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Pourquoi t'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pensais à Joe et à ce qu'il t'a fait tout l'heure. »

Bucky tentait de garder une voix calme, bien que penser à Joe le remplissait de haine.

« - C'est vraiment un gros conn-

\- Gros mots, Buck, le coupa Steve.

\- Hmm, ouais, pardon. »

La bouche de Bucky se tordit en un sourire en coin qui fit fondre le cœur de Steve. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

« - C'était qu'un dessin. C'est rien. T'as pas à te mettre dans cet état. »

Ce fut au tour de Bucky de froncer les sourcils.

« - C'est pas rien, Steve. Il a déchiré un de tes croquis et il s'est moqué de toi.

\- Eh bien, vu le pain que tu lui as mis, il va plus le faire, c'est sûr. »

Le corps de Steve trembla d'un rire silencieux mais Bucky resta grave.

« - Je pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Tu laisses jamais personne s'en tirer comme ça, fit remarquer Steve.

\- Je supporte pas qu'on te fasse du mal, » lâcha Bucky.

La confession lui enflamma les joues. Heureusement la lumière était trop faible pour que Steve puisse le voir. Quant au blond, son cœur sembla exploser dans sa poitrine en entendant l'aveu de son meilleur ami. Il tenta de se ressaisir.

« Mais je peux me débrouiller seul, Buck. »

Sur ces mots, Bucky passa ses bras autour du corps frêle de Steve pour le serrer contre lui. Il en avait tellement besoin. Steve lui, se raidit sous le coup de la surprise, avant de finalement nouer ses propres bras autour du cou du brun. Il en avait tant rêvé. Bucky colla son front contre le torse de son camarade.

« Oui je sais, chuchota-t-il, mais je serai quand même toujours là pour toi. Jusqu'au bout. »

L'idée de Bucky à ses côtés durant toute sa vie réjouissait grandement Steve. Il serra son étreinte un peu plus fort.

« - Et même après j'espère, souhaita-t-il.

\- Pour l'éternité si tu veux. »

Bucky aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Et ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était rester près de Steve. Pour toujours.

« - Bien sûr que je veux, dit Steve.

\- Alors soit. »

Bucky écarta doucement la tête du torse de Steve pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils se noyèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre pendant quelques instants. Puis, avec une tendresse infinie, Bucky posa ses lèvres sur celles de Steve. Ils frissonnèrent de plaisir, vivant chacun leur premier baiser. Bucky savait que rien ne serait jamais aussi bon que le goût des lèvres de son meilleur ami. Leurs bouches restèrent scellées un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils éprouvent besoin de respirer. L'instant avait été parfait.

Après avoir volé un second baiser à Steve, Bucky regagna son lit, car il valait tout de même mieux éviter de se faire prendre. Il aurait aimé que cette nuit dure toujours. Puis, il se rappela qu'ils pourraient avoir encore pleins d'autres moments comme celui-là. Car après tout, ils s'étaient promis l'éternité.


End file.
